A computer stores information using files. Files are generally pointers to locations in non-volatile memory where the information is stored. Users may manipulate files via commands in a conventional operating system. Such commands include the following: reading (information loaded from the non-volatile memory), writing (information loaded into the non-volatile memory), deleting (pointers to information erased and/or information removed from the locations in the non-volatile memory), copying (storing the information in another memory location and providing a new pointer to that other location), overwriting (information replaced in the non-volatile memory), and encrypting (performing a mathematical function on the information to make the information inaccessible without a decryption key). A user may initiate these commands which may be performed locally or remotely over a network.